No Innocence-Part 2-Levi x OC x Erwin-Chapter 2
by OPoF1991
Summary: Mr. and Mrs. Ackerman are set to go to the appointment, but first they must drop by the bookstore to pick up some books about pregnancy. Erwin regrets letting Mrs. Ackerman go.


Author's Note: Contains semi-nudity. Don't like, don't read.

"WHAAAAT?!" cried Hanji as she and Mike stood in front of Erwin's desk, "[Name] was at your place last night and you just let her go?"  
>Erwin sighs, Maybe I shouldn't have told her. "She's married Hanji, and besides she cheated. I can't have someone like that in my home."<br>"So what? You are one of the three people that she cheated with!"  
>Mike groaned, "You know the other she slept with is right here."<br>"Yeah, yeah. You already told us that you didn't finish inside her." Hanji brushes him off, "Erwin, you are in the same table as [Name] and Levi. I mean you did sleep with her as well, so you pulled 'a Levi' and blame everything on her."  
>Erwin sat silently rocking his chair back and forth and stared out his window right across from him...<p>

_"[N...Name]."  
>She smiles innocently at him, a real angelic smile from such a demonic person, "It's good to see you, Erwin." She reaches over to touch his face, "How are you?" His hand quickly took hold of her wrist, she stops to stare at him, "Erwin?"<br>He stood there quickly starring down at her with such a irritable look on his face. It didn't feel right, the older man wanted her to return back to his arms, but those memories of her causing a storm in his office, nearly killing Petra, cheating on her own husband out of revenge, and...Having just a one night stand with him and just disappear the next day. Erwin swung her arm roughly away, she stared at him with a concerned look on her face.  
>"What are you doing here?"<br>She stared down at him, "I was hoping I could come in and talk."  
>He stood there quietly, and sighs, "I can't do that, [Name]. Not after what you did to me emotionally and at work. You embarrassed not only yourself, but me, Hanji, Mike and even Levi with your little scenario."<br>Her body began to tremble, a sniff escaped her lips, "I know. I just...I feel rather foolish for what I had done, and I deserved what you had done to me as well. Please, Erwin, please..." She rests her hand upon his that was pressed upon his door, "I want us to be a family." Quickly Erwin snatched his hand away from her. [Name] stood there trying to hold back tears, the same eye that Erwin hit her with was throbbing.  
>"Wait out here." Erwin ordered, "Don't go anywhere."<br>She watched as Erwin closed the door behind him and disappear, [Name] was afraid for the worst, Erwin basically his life and his love for her, but [Name] never really accepted it until that same day. A minute later Erwin came back and held out her jacket. The same black leather jacket that Petra spilled tea on accidently, she forgot about it. [Name] understood now, Erwin no longer wants her in his life, so he's just doing the right thing and getting rid of his biggest problem, slowly she exchange the white blouse he gave her for her own jacket.  
>"Erwin," Her voice cracks, "I really do love you, and I want us to finally be a family."<br>Erwin stared down at her, he wasn't buying it, but she truly meant it, it is time to let her go and be with her double crossing husband, __"__I can't do this. I'm sorry, [Name]. I love you, but I can't...I can't risk the fact that you will break my heart as well. Go back to your husband. You two deserve one another."_  
><em>She stood silently, watching as his back turned to her, it made a clicking noise as he closed it locking itself, and he walked away without feeling the temptation to look back.<em>

Some how as Erwin closed his second door and locked it he felt the burden in himself become heavy, here the woman he loves returns and wants to start a family with him, but Erwin could no longer trust her as well. What if he accept her back into his life, but eventually finds her back in her husband's arms yet again. This didn't feel right to Erwin, something seemed different about [Name], she has disappeared for two months and two weeks without returning any of his phone calls, voicemail and text messages. Why would she just appear out of nowhere and want to be a family with him?  
>"Hmm," groans Hanji as she stares out Levi's closed door, "Seems like Levi is skipping out today."<br>"It seems like [Name] has returned to her husband." Erwin coldly replies.

I sat upon the small sofa in the living room starring at Levi as he hung up the cordless phone, "Alright, I got you an appointment this afternoon."  
>I groaned and sat up pulling my tank top down flashing my breast at him, "Do you think my nipples have gotten darker?"<br>He stares at my big fluffy pillows. Levi quickly reminded himself that Petra's breasts were like biscuits, but mine are like melons. Now Levi's mind shifted to the fact that he might have knocked her up that how big his wife's chest is going to be once she begin to milktate, silently her husband stood there starring at them unable to respond to her, "Hmm, they feel tingly too. Is this normal?"  
>"Tch, how should I know. I'm not really sure that this is even my child you are carrying."<p>

Wrong set of words.

I sat there offended, my blood is boiling, "Oh, Mr. Ackerman, you just fucked with the wrong woman now. We'll see whose baby this is!"  
>I quickly stood up from my chair giving my husband a murderous expression on my face, "Now get dress and meet me down here in an hour! We're going to get some baby books!"<br>Levi's skin became paler the then what it actually is, he forgot one thing that every woman on his family side has warned him.

"Get a woman pregnant and you'll spend nine months dealing with mood swings."

*Whack* Levi's palm connected with his face, and this is why he didn't want to have kids, constant mood swings, late night rushes to the market store, and because he comes home tired at times he has to deal with a woman's high sex drive. Maybe he should have pulled out of her and let Erwin deal with her for the rest of these seven months, or like Eren Jaeger had gotten a vasectomy, but there is a possibility that this child she's carrying is not even his.  
>"LEVI! GET DRESS!" I called from the bedroom.<br>Levi sighed, "It's already been a little over two months and she is already having mood swings."


End file.
